Mission Haught and Earp Par 2 Final
by adeveau67
Summary: We go back to where we left of. Will Haught and Earp save Doc Holiday?


Mission Haught and Earp part 2

The action is left of where we last left of with Nicole and Wynonna staring at the remanence of Doc Holidays Mustache covered with blood.

They both looked up in horror at the sight of Doc Holidays Mustache and Wynonna still bleeding from her finger and a bit of her wrist, don't worry Nicole has a solution.

Both: Who would take Doc and leave his Mustache?

Wynonna: What kind of sick prank is this?

Nicole: I don't know but we had better find out otherwise Doc could be dead by the time we get to him.

Nicole had grabbed Wynonna by now to sort her wounds out.

Nicole: (Gets out her first aid kit and starts to Aid Wynonna.) Look we need to get you back in one piece.

Wynonna: Hurry up then Doc could be really hurt by now! Plus I'm getting whiskey withdrawal symptoms.

Nicole being the smart ass she is grabs a small container of whiskey and presented it to Wynonna

Nicole: Better now?!

Wynonna: Yes you legend Nicole.. I mean Officer Haught

They both now got up and Nicole started to follow the footprints as she was going to before she got distracted by Mustache massacre.

Nicole: Wynonna are these the prints of a Doc Holiday?

Wynonna: Yes they are, they are the boots I was wearing when ummm we did the camp stuff.

Nicole: Okay Wynonna didn't need to know that information I just asked whether they were Docs or not.

Wynonna: lets follow the track.

Wynonna and Nicole follow the track to Bobo Del Rays hangout where a Doc Holiday was tied up and left alone Bobo Del Ray looked as though he was gone.

Nicole crept over and told Wynonna to stay back as this could be a trap. She instantly got trapped by one of Bobo's minions, but what everybody didn't know was Nicole had done some serious training of defense and got all of the reverence tied up and got Doc Holiday out of his chains. She was the ultimate kick-ass Officer and Wynonna was impressed. Doc Holiday was to.

Doc: (Still in shock of Haughts moves) What on the hells was that Officer Haught?

Nicole: Some stuff that I trained from my training days.

Wynonna walked up to Nicole and Doc, Wynonna shot the reverence to the hells as per usual. She was shocked at Nicole's abilities. She had to tell Waverley. They got Docs Mustache and drove back to the Office and filled out all the paperwork and got Doc of to the hospital Dolls went with I'm (presumably to wind him up.)

Wynonna: (running into the office like a bat out of a cage.) Waverley! Nicole is hard as nails and she is bad ass.

Waverley: (Suddenly woke up from a nap as today was quiet day for her and the research had forced her to take a nap.) WHAT? What happened? Did Nicole get hurt.

Waverley rushed over to Nicole and gave her the once over, Nicole was making the most out of this because Waverly had skillfully got hold of Officer Haught's arse and grabbed it, making Officer Haught blush a very bright red.

Wynonna: She was brilliant today Wave's you should be very proud of Officer Haught, she kicked the living hells lights out of some revernance, managed to find Doc Holiday and get him out of a stake out.

Waverley: Did you do that today Hun?

Nicole Swept over towards Waverley and swept of her feet and gave her a huge hug and kiss on the crook of her neck and let her down gazing into Waverley's eyes, the ting that Waverley loved Nicole to do.

Nicole: Yes I did! I love you Waverley and nothing is ever going to happen between us or my friendship between Wynonna or Doc or anybody. Not even a reverent or Bobo.

Wynonna backed of and locked the Office and left Nicole and Waverley to it.

Nicole Meanwhile Waverley was so proud of Nicole's mini protection speech, she got Nicole in her mind and her body. With not a care in the world started to reach for Officer Haughts belt, of that was in a second, then Officer Haught got hold of Waverley and got her on Nedleys desk and started to rip Waverley's clothes of and Waverley did the same making sure that Officer Haught kept her Stetson on.

A few moments later both Nicole and Waverley were lost in the moment of an approaching orgasm and at the same time they let out a moan.

Then they got up and layed on the sofa and just held onto each other until the night came when they made a fort and read stories to each other. Plus Waverley got Nicole some cider and food from her car.

They just were totally in love with each other. Waverley could only say these words to Nicole.

Waverley: I love you! Please don't let me go ever! I love you too much!

Nicole: I won't Wave. I could never let you go. I love you to much to let you go.

They watched some cowboys show then went to sleep on Nedleys couch that happened to turn into a bed. Nicole spooned Waverley to sleep.

P.S Goodnight Waverley and Nicole and the rest of Purgatory.


End file.
